Regret Message
by ChocoChipzCookie
Summary: You never realize that something is precious to until it's gone. I thought that quote was ridiculous. Until I lost something that I had taken for granted. My selfishness had caused his death. And when I realized what I was doing wrong, it had already been too late. NxM, One-shot, based on the song Regret Message by Rin Kagamine.


**Harro everyone, I'm back! Hope I don't disappoint you with this small one shot of mine. Alright honestly, this is the first 'sad' fanfic I have ever attempted, and I think it's a sort of bad start. Please please please send me some tips, and points of improvement o^o Arigato, for reading this!**

_**Note:**__This is a flashback_

* * *

_**In a little port on the outskirts of a town, **__  
__**A young girl stands alone. **_

The sky turned a glittering orange as the sun began to set. The beautiful orange star was reflected in the rippling water. The atmosphere was so serene and so calm, but yet a single lone girl stood in the shallow parts of the water. In her hand was a small glass bottle, and she held it tight to her chess.

_**By this sea, there existed **__  
__**An old tradition from before.**_

* * *

_"Natsume, are you really serious about this?" Mikan asked the crimson eyed boy. "That can't possibly make your wishes come true...," the brown eyed girl persisted. After all, if it were that easy, why didn't everyone do it?_

**_"Write your wish on a piece of parchment _**  
**_And place it in a little bottle."_**

_"Would you like to try this too?" Natsume said softly, as he gently settled the bottle into the sea, letting the waves wash it away. He then turned towards her, his crimson eyes looking at her warmly. This startled the girl, but then she got her wits back._

_**If you let it flow with the sea, someday  
Your wish will come true." **_

_"But... I don't think it would work... Isn't this a game for the desperate, Natsume...," she replied, wondering how was it the usually sensible boy believe in these things. Natsume looked surprised, then turned his head away. Mikan could sense that he was slightly hurt by her words and she hastily corrected it. "I mean... Natsume already grant me all my wishes, don't you?"_

_The boy whipped his head around, surprise evident on his face. Mikan sent him a smile that melted his heart. And he returned it with one of his rare warm smiles._

"But of course,"

* * *

**_Flow along, little glass bottle _**  
**_With a message containing a wish. _**

Mikan set the bottle down tentatively, as if she couldn't bear to let it go. Finally, she gave it a little push and it slid across the surface of the water, creating ripples that chased away the tiny colourful fishes, leaving Mikan more lonely than ever. She watched it float away silently, and it finally disappeared from her view.

_**On the other side of the horizon,  
There, it quietly disappears. **_

* * *

_The tired 12-year-old walked into a class, mumbling a "Sorry I'm late," and she dragged her feet to her seat, then slumped herself on it. Everyone was starting at her, worried. Her eyes were sunken and lost it's shine. Her hair to was in a mess, and there was a horrible cut running across her arms, but she didn't seem to notice all this._

She lay her head on the table and was soon off into dreamland, mumbling something. The crimson-eyed lad looked at her, feeling protective of the girl. He stood up, and his seat clattered backwards, increasing the tension in the air. Even with the noise right next to her, Mikan was still fast asleep.

Natsume headed out of the class and no one said a word. No one knew saw where he went. They already knew. But none knew what actually went between the enraged fire user and the cold dangerous class teacher.

**You always did everything for my sake  
All that I wanted, and yet **

_Mikan was more than a little surprised that that day was the last day she ever got missions. But somehow she didn't think, or didn't want to think that some had to pay the price for her little freedom._

The next day, Natsume entered the class, his condition even worst than normal. He had twice the amount of injuries than normal, the irritating cat mask resting on his face. His energy seemed to be depleted, and he didn't even have the energy to summon a small fire to light Sumire's hair up when she squealed his name.

Mikan and Ruka hurriedly went to the front of the class, supporting the exhausted boy to his seat. They didn't question him, wanting to preserve what little energy he had, but Natsume could feel their worry. As he leaned back at his seat, he gave them a few words of assurance, lying that his mission was just harder than normal and that was all. Mikan started to feel a little doubt tingling in her heart, but she squashed the feeling. Natsume said everything will be alright, right? So it should... How wrong she was.

_**I was always so selfish  
And troublesome to you. **_

* * *

A single tear ran down her porcelain cheek as memories of the past ran through her mind. What has she done? Why didn't she notice. Or more precisely, why didn't she want to notice. Mikan was always known as someone selfless, her smile can light the fire in one's dark heart. If that was true, why had she been so selfish? Why had her smiles of ignorance this time put out the fire that kept her love one alive...

_**You, who grant my wishes,  
Are no longer here. **_

The girl could remember his last moments as if it happened yesterday. No, as if it happened just a few minutes ago. She remembered a trembling Narumi bursting through the door, tears running down his eyes. For once, this girly looking gesture did not bring laughter to the class. One look at Narumi's face, and everyone knew it was nothing to make fun off. _"Natsume! Natsume is dying!". _Those words felt like real steel arrows piercing her heart, and now, the stabbing pains came back.

_**Will my thought on this sea,  
Arrive at their destination?**_

* * *

_There was a chilling silence and Narumi slumped forward, unconscious. This seemed to awaken the petrified students and soon, the class was in an uproar, all pushing each other out of the way to go to Natsume. But everyone made way for Mikan. They knew that she was hurting the most. But actually, they were wrong. Mikan's mind seemed to have froze, and she couldn't feel anything at all from all the overload. _

_**Flow along, little wish  
Tears and a little bit of regret. **_

_The whole class burst through the door of Natsume's huge hospital room. Mikan went to his side and got a good look of him. What she saw shocked her really badly that her knees gave way. He had bandages literally everywhere on his boy, except his eyes, or eye, as one of his eyes were gone. Tubes and wires of who-knows-what were connected to the crimson-eyed alice. Finally reality hit her and she sobbed into her hands. The doubt she had bloomed into guilt. Because she knew the reason he was at death's door was because of her. _

_**Will my thoughts, on this sea  
Arrive at their destination? **_

_As the depressed girl sobbed at Natsume's bed, she felt a hand gripped her. It was weaker than normal, but it was still pretty firm. The red-eyed girl looked up and saw the strong tanned hand of Natsume's catching hold of hers. "Natsume!" the whole class seemed to say at once. Natsume gave them a small smile. A few people who had tears in their eyes promptly burst out crying. _

_**When I had realized my sins, **_

_"It's be alright...," was the boy's last words before he slowly closed his eyes and took his last breathe. The blood-curling scream of a certain brunette was heard all over the school, echoing in the ears of her class. Ruka was on the floor, covering his eyes, sobbing for his best friends death. Suprisingly, Sumire was too shocked to cry. But none of this had mattered to the young brunette. Natsume Igarashi Hyuuga was gone from the world. And it was all because she was too selfish. _

**It was always after everything was already over. **

* * *

Mikan stood there, the wind running it's fingers through her hair. She had let it down, like Natsume had suggested. "Natsume... I followed your advice Natsume... You should see me now... I look so much more different. It's thanks to you...," she said softly. "Why won't you see me... Why? Why won't you come back!" she finally screamed, as wave after wave of sorrow slam into her heart. The brunette finally broke down, and tears rush down her face, the dam of her emotions has finally broken apart. The girl's knees buckled and she fell to the ground. No more. She couldn't take it anymore...

**Flow along, little glass bottle **

"I'm sorry,"  
_12-year-old Natsume literally exploding through the wall tossing an oblivious pig-tailed girl into the air. _

**With a message containing a wish. **

"I'm sorry,"  
_The time when she saved the black cat from Reo, along with Permy. _

_**On the other side of the horizon, **_

"I'm sorry,"  
_ When Natsume kissed her under the Christmas Tree_

_**There, it quietly disappears. **_

"Please...,"

The boy who brought all those important moments was already gone... Forever... And no amount of apologizing could bring back her love to her side once more... "_Isn't this a game for the desperate?". _The girl started to laugh insanely at how those stinging words were true.

"Please...,"

_**Flow along, little wish **_

"If we were ever to be reborn,"

_**Tears and a little bit of regret. **_

"It'll be nice if we were together again,"

* * *

Mikan suddenly felt a single achingly familiar presence besides her, but when she whipped her head around, the only thing that greeted her were a few sakura flowers dancing in the wind. She held out her hand as one fell lightly into her palm, as if answering the message she sent.

**"Natsume,"**

* * *

**I love you guys, thank you for getting to the end! Once again, tips and tricks for tragedy like fanfictions are really needed! Notify me if there are any mistakes to.**

**Edit: I totally forgot to say that I'm rewriting Midnight Sakura. So to the readers out there who is reading this who is also waiting for an update, I have NOT abandoned it! I'll try my best to write as fast as I can, then continue the story! **

**ChocoChipzCookie~**


End file.
